A Lost Phamily
by DemonBabs
Summary: Danny's sister died in an accident which led to his mother divorcing his father and leaving along with Sam and Tucker, Finally fed up of his father Danny runs, two months later he returns to the amity park mall one last time before setting off to Canada and then to new York AU(Alternate Universe)
1. Daniel,Danny or Dan

Danny sighed as he looked around his room before hugging his knees close to his chest, He couldn't cry, He wouldn't, not even when his dad was trying to brake down his bedroom door, He hugged his knees as he huddled into the corner trying to hide, He couldn't use his powers ever since it happened, since she died at least that's what the police said, And he believed them after awhile it was then he began to loose hope his friends had left because they couldn't cope his mom had left too not because she wanted to but because jack won the custody battle between him, mom and Vlad. Danny sighed again and began thinking _'I could run away, __**No jack would find you, That or Vlad,**__ but maybe I can escape if I run far enough,__** wouldn't work you don't have enough money**__, hmm what if when he falls asleep later I sneak into her room grab anything I need and do the same from Mom's and my rooms,__** That... Might actually work Danny**__" _Danny grinned at the conversation, after jack began to beat him he developed a sort of connection with Dan, who when he found out about the abuse immediately took on the role of big brother which Danny found he liked having another sibling but NO ONE! could ever replace her, Not ever, Not jazz _"Thanks Dan lets make a list of what I'll need to take"_ he replied while quietly grabbing a notebook and the two began plotting Dan: the necessities and Danny: Things he felt he would want or need, After half an hour Danny put their plan into acction


	2. A list,Trunk and A Letter

**A/N: If you are reading my crappy story I am going to warn you that Paulina and Dan are both OOC and I apologies if it's crappy, I don't care if you flame as long as it is not offensive,**

**anywho this is the bit where I say stuff to reviewers so:**

**Guest(you know who you are): Thanks I appreciate that you like it and I hope this chapter is long enough and fast enough for your liking :)**

**and special thanks to KazeChi For being the first to favourite this crappy story you get A cyber cookie (:.:) it has five chips, le gasp :o... Read Review and Enjoy.**

Danny winced as the door creaked upon opening it, being as quiet as humanly possibly he crept across the hallway to his sisters room before entering and Looking at the list he and Dan made, The list itself was split into four sections in the order he would collect everything as well as do:

**Jazz's room**

_Bearbert Einstein_

_psychiatry journal _

_school text books_

_one of her head bands_

**Mom's room**

_Mom's ring_

_Book on ghosts_

_cash from her safe and my credit card_

_cell phone_

**My room**

_My ghost files_

_laptop_

_model rocket_

_fright before Christmas from the ghost writer_

**Lab**

_Granddad Davis's trunk_

_ghost weapons_

_lock weapons vault _

_shut off portal_

**Other**

_leave house_

_get new clothes/appearance/name _

_leave amity_

_DON'T GET CAUGHT BY VLAD_

Danny looked at the list and grabbed the small gift clockwork had left him, It was a pure black ring with a star where the crest goes the star was made up of five different colored diamond shapes crimson red, teal blue, golden yellow, rose red and metallic silver. There was no note just a trail of blue energy in the shape of a jagged C in a jagged W, Danny grabbed the ring _"__**Oh, I remember that thing"**_

_"What?"_

_**"the Ring of Re"**_

_"And that is?"_

_**"A more condensed and powerful version of the reality gauntlet, Re is Latin for**** reality"**_

Danny blinked honestly not expecting that "_so how do I use it?"_

_**"Hell if I know It**_** probab..."**

"Dan?" Danny asked curiously as his surrogate elder brother's voice trailed off

_**"crap the observants know we have a connection and there gonna stop it by cutting the link or the other way"**_

_"And whats the other way?"_ Danny asked fear creeping into his mental voice

**"Fading"**Dan replied solemnly Danny's eyes widened

_"Dan No they can't just do_ that" Dan sighed

_**"The thing is they can and they wi..."**_ the connection was cut, realizing this Danny's breath caught in his throat as silent tears trekked down his face before he hurriedly but carefully grabbed the things on the list as not to wake jack, finally after collect all he needed from the upper levels he used the ring of re, which he had changed to the shape of a wristwatch, with the same multi-colored star as the background so he could wear his mothers ring and he had his sisters headband on his neck like a choker, and sent the pile of things into his lair he visited a week before the accident that caused her supposed death he slowly but surely made his way down to the lab and when he reached it he grabbed the weapons he needed which consisted of a ecto ecrisma-sticks, an ecto bo-staff,ghost gloves, fenton ghost peeler,fenton phones and wrist-rays, he then headed over the trunk in the dark unused corner of the lab.

(appears in black body armor "I'M LINE-BREAK-MAN ", me"It doesn't feel right")

_Danny P.O.V_

I sighed as I looked at the trunk in front of me "Hey Gramps how ya doin" I said as I placed a hand on the only normal looking thing in the lab but of coarse fate had to be a bitch and prove me wrong because bright neon green lines spread out in a vine like pattern that reached the lock causing me to jump in shock when i heard a loud click and the lid jumping open, hesitantly I peered inside to see some clothes, a weird blaster, a sword, a scythe, two trident throwing stars, a neon green emerald teardrop pendant and a black and white book that had half a sapphire and half an emerald the looked to be welded together on the cover, I grabbed the clothes and put them on they consisted of midnight blue jeans, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, a black hooded trench coat, a grey t-shirt and a blue belt. Surprisingly when I touched the weapons I felt a large surge of energy run through me before both the energy surge and weapons disappeared confused I turned to the last two Items I put on the pendant and it didn't disappear then I grabbed the book which did disappear but the last surprise was that an envelope with my full name on it dropped into my palm, cautious and curious I turned it over before opening it and began to read it in my head

_Dear Daniel or Danny_ _or Dan James Fenton Whatever you prefer My name is Davis 'Dave' Fenton and I am your grandfather_

_Now you should know that this book was provided by the ghost writer so you must,must,must be careful with it inside it will explain how to use all your ghost powers known and unknown, And if you feel a power drain it means you are either gaining advanced or new powers, your lair is forming or they have been taken/blocked _

_Good luck and if you see skulker tell him I'm still half alive and kicking_

_Davis 'Dave' Fenton A.K.A Destiny 'Dest' phantom_

_1789 summer tree lane, Howlett estate_

Alberta,Canada 15264

_(360) 654-6431_

I smiled slightly and put the letter in one of the inner pockets on the coat, My smiled grew bigger as I locked down the portal with a password only two other people in existence knew about one was missing and the other taken, My smile vanished and I slowly and silently walked through the house past the unconscious jack sneering at the fat bastard I walked out and gently shut the door before taking of into the forest.

**K if you liked that then I honestly don't know whats wrong with you maybe you should see a psychiatrist anyway: Is jazz dead?, Will Dan return? and finally Will Danny ever meet his grandfather? **

**Find out on Total Drama Act... Wait wrong show Find out on A Lost Phamily**

**P.K**


	3. Lost, found and left

_Danny P.O.V_

It had been two months since I began hiding out in the forest by Lake Eerie honing my survival skills as well as fighting and, I'm not proud of this bit, stealing only the small bits though, I had decided that I would take a train to Alberta Canada today to see Gramps, while in the forest my skills weren't the only things that changed I got into studying more with the books I brought along with designing blue prints, singing, training with the fenton weapons all of them, free running but lastly my appearance changed my hair had grown out enough to be held into a short ponytail, but I let some hang down on my forehead, hidden by the hood on the coat, my features thinned out and sharpened, my build changed to that of a swimmer due to the climbing,running and swimming I did in the mornings, my skin stayed pale but my cheeks were slightly pinker and the only thing that didn't change were my eyes except they looked brighter.

* * *

Walking through town with my hood down, my ectoranium capped boots clicking as I walked towards the electronics store wallet in my jean pocket and old tattered cell phone in the other, when I got in the store I walked up to the employee "Excuse me miss?" I asked her accidentally making her drop the tablet in her hands Which I caught before it hit the floor

"Danny" she whispered looking at me with wide eyes then I realized who it was

"Val, Whats up?" I ask a smirk forming on my lips

this apparently was the wrong thing to say "WHATS UP? WHATS UP? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWO MONTHS, TWO MONTHS DANNY AND ALL YOU SAY IS WHAT IS UP?" she screamed at me

I, shocking both of us ,pulled her into a hug "Glad you care val but I'm not staying" I stated she frowned

"why come here in the first place then?" I smiled and pulled out my phone which she looked at in disgust "yeah I'll get right on that" she replied while snatching the phone from my hand and after about ten or so minutes she came back with a brand new sleek looking smartphone "I put all the numbers from the other one on here as well as mine and my dads" she stated proudly, I caught her off guard with another hug

"Keep safe Val" she nodded before letting go handing me the phone and taking the money "KEEP THE CHANGE" I yelled as I left the store and headed over to the food court where I spotted Dash and the rest of the A-list "I miss fenton, dude" this surprised me and the other A-listers

"oh and why do _you_ miss him_ dash"_ paulina asked glaring at the jock

"it doesn't feel as good to shove the other nerds in lockers like it did with him" I scowled and took this as a chance

"I'm touched dash ,glad that you told everyone why you took time to pick on little old me" the entire group whipped their heads round and looked at me confused

"who the hell are you?" Dash asked annoyed

"ouch Dash I'm hurt that you don't recognize your personal punching bag for half your life" I stated my voice becoming hard and clipped

"Fenton?" He asked shocked completely

"And we have a winner you get a gold star congrats" I stated sarcastically causing paulina to giggle, I raised an eyebrow at her and she made a subtle gesture towards the vending machine and I grinned showing I understood "Now if you'll excuse me stuff to buy, places to go to, grandparents to see you know the deal" I grinned and began walking off faintly hearing paulina say she needed to go because her papa was out front, when paulina got into the secluded area she slapped me

"How dare you go missing you,you estúpido culo, ¿sabes lo preocupado val y he estado?" I sighed and responded

"yes I am, no I didn't know how worried val was and since when do you care?" okay maybe I was a bit harsh

"Danny whether you know it or not I always cared I didn't like Sam because she was friends with you when I wasn't, I hate the A-list I only stay there to stay safe, I always felt bad about hurting and teasing you Danny and when you asked me to the dance I was so happy but I felt so upset when you told me that the amulet was her grandmothers " I stood there for a second stunned

"yeah it was actually a ghostly artifact that gave the user uncontrollable power and hold on you said 'didn't like' does that mean you like Sam now" she shook her head

"no I hate her she was being so cruel when you left saying you were a coward and a freak" 'okay I knew Sam didn't like me anymore but that's extreme'

"lo siento me fui" I whispered shocking her "pero no me voy a quedar" she looked at me with teary eyes before shifting to a look I gave far too often

"Let me come with you then" I sighed after seeing the determination in her eyes

"fine" she smiled greatly and we walked out of the mall me wearing sunglasses to hide my eyes and paulina wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, black pumps, a black tank top and a grey belstaff naima jacket we walked to the train station bought two tickets and paulina told her dad who after a lot of yelling, screaming and a one sided argument agreed she could go, if not reluctantly

* * *

_**A/N: Translations**_

_**estúpido culo, ¿sabes lo preocupado val y he estado?**__** \- you stupid ass, do you know how worried val and i have been?**_

_**lo siento me fui - I'm sorry I left**_

**_pero no me voy a quedar - but I'm not staying_**

**_Danny knows Spanish as it is closely related to Esperanto _**


	4. Trains,names and you'll explains

_Paulina P.O.V_

I looked over to Danny wondering what happened to him in the two months he was gone to make him like this, sighing I grabbed my purse as the lady came to a stop with the food trolley "Hello dears hungry?"

I nodded and saw Danny out of the corner of my eye looking at the lady suspiciously "Two cheese sandwiches, two bags of crisps and two diet cokes please" Danny asked the woman shocking me that he knew exactly what I was gonna order, waiting as the lady put our food on the table and left I spoke

"Danny what was with the look you were giving that lady" Danny sighed

"I won't tell you the whole truth just yet but..." He chewed his lip for a moment as if he was debating to tell me or not even so I waited not wanting to push him and not get my answers "There are people after me Lina" He stated not even realizing he gave me a nickname

I asked "why?" this time he closed his eyes and shuddered

"What do you know about Mutants and Meta-humans?" I shrugged and replied

"Enough"

"Lina you remember Phantom and how he disappeared same time I did" I nodded confused until it clicked

"oh mi dios de mierda" Danny stopped me from screaming what would most likely give him away "You're Phantom" I hissed out my voice barely a Whisper, he nodded

"I'll explain when we get to my grandfathers" I nodded accepting the answer for now

* * *

_(?) P.O.V_

I watched as the two conversed over something no doubt trivial only catching wind of the final piece of their conversation "I'll explain when we get to my grandfathers" the way the boy said it made me think '_maybe he has an ability or power'_ I looked over and saw his eyes flash a bright amber yellow _'HE will want to know about this child'_

* * *

_Danny P.O.V_

I smiled as paulina nodded but I know I would have to explain but I needed my granddad there to help as i really didn't understand the whole weapons and the book thing, Finally after nearly a whole day of sitting, sleeping and doing nothing on a train for who knows how long (23 hours 32 minutes 28.73 seconds), we finally got off the train, only to be assaulted by the smell of fresh pine hitting our noses

"whoa it smells like someone let off a bomb filled with car freshener" I stated to paulina causing her to giggle, walking through the station we finally got to the waiting area where we saw an elderly man with dark gray hair cut short his skin was slightly wrinkly and he wore a crisp grey suit but the most surprising thing about him was that his eyes were a vibrant shade of Arctic blue like mine, he walked over to us and I could sense power coming off of him it was hot like vlad this put me on guard

"D-Daniel?" He asked, hesitantly I nodded

"Grandpa?" It was quiet and raspy almost like I was scared, which in a way I was, He smiled and pulled me into a hug

"Daniel it's a pleasure to meet you at last" He stated as if he was terrified I would disappear

"Grandpa?" He nodded "could you just call me Danny?" he nodded

"Well Danny you still haven't introduced me to this lovely young lady" He stated gesturing towards paulina who blushed a bright peach

"OH! that's Paulina She's a.. .Friend" I replied confused for a moment, He smiled and looked at me

"Does she know about _Us?" _He asked flashing his eyes a neon orange, confused I blinked and then realized what he meant

" OH! That yeah she knows but not all of it" I added to show that he was going to explain_  
_

**A.N: okay this is just a filler and sorry i have taken so long to write such a short piece leave any comments and/or flames you want**


	5. Questions, Answers & Business calls

_**A/N: kay I am soooo so so so sorry for not uploading till now and if you're still reading this thanks so much**_

_**and thanks to these reviewers:**_

_**lee: thanks **_

_**sakura: thank you**_

_**gino: I'm finally uploading a new chapter**_

_**and special thanks to BelieveInYourDreams for all the stuff you've helped me with thanks**_

_**The following people get cyber cookies for following or favioriting now those who have done both or are the first get a special cookie:**_

_**KrazyKatzie003(:.:) **__**Needsalife69(:.:) **__**Shadowcatx3_**(::) **_**__**Tyrinor_**(::) **_**__**thundergil_**(::) **_**__**BelieveInYourDreams_**(:.:) **_**__**natashawagner122_**(:.:) **_**__**_**ArneNestor_**(::) **_**_**__**_**Eka-tecap_**(::) **_**_**__**_**InfernalForever_**(::) **_**_**__**_**Mary Elrondile_**(::) **_**_**__**_**Mortis Timere_**(::) **_**_**__**_**_**Velmet_**(::) **_**_**_**__**_**_**bleach-chyc-eevee_**(::) **_**_**_**__**_**_**writer4readers_**(::)**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**and thanks to everyone who read this as so far we have a total of 1,681 views**_**_**_

_**_**_**now I forgot to mention this way back but this is set just about under two almost three years after D-stableized but no pp okay read and review people**_**_**_

___Danny P.O.V___

"so what your telling me is that you and Danny are what exactly?" paulina asked grandpa curiously

"well young lass, our family The Phantom's or Phantom clan are all halfa's" he replied smiling smugly looking like he thought he won

I smirked _'Gramps you obviously haven't met Paulina Sanchez' _"and that is?" his smug look dispersed

"A halfa is what the ghost calls our kind now the closest human term would be hybrid, A Human-Ghost hybrid to be exact"

Paulina looked thoughtful "so what can you do? like what powers have you got?"

He smiled "Well in our blood line it is practically impossible to recreate one of our ancestors deaths completely but the circumstances can be similar but not the same"

I blinked slightly annoyed "you didn't answer her question gramps" he sighed

"I have all of Daniels powers with a few exceptions and limitations" we both blinked

"Like what?" I asked before paulina could

he grinned "Well my exception would be my Death gift which gave me the ability to sense magic to its full extent, my limitations would be things like your elemental control and your death gift or gifts, now that reminds me" He pulled something from his pocket and handed it to me I took it and in a flash it was gone but this time the flash was slower I watched as a light blue tendril of energy run up my arm and snake round my shoulder before sinking into the skin above my heart

"what was that?" he smiled at me when i asked

"You'll see, now your probably wondering what a Death gift is?" he said trying to mislead me _'very good gramps but not good enough' _I nodded and he began to explain "Well you obviously know that everything comes with a price,yes*both of us nod* well even death has a price, This price however is not for the dying to pay but death himself, you see normal mortals will not get a death wish except under certain circumstances but our kind get a death wish when our powers activate, sometimes they are connected to our 'deaths' or we have more than one but either way that is what death wishes are? He looked over my shoulder "Alright you two off to bed you can use the two spare rooms upstairs, goodnight" that was all we saw as he went into his office/study/room

"Yeah night" we replied in unison

_Dave. N. Fenton/Destiny 'dest' Phantom_

I sighed in relief as I closed my doors hearing the two youngens go upstairs, I walked up to my desk pulling out a bottle of whiskey and downing a good portion of it "Damn That boy is like an interrogator" I took another swig but stopped when I heard the phone ring I left it to ring seeing if they would hang up, after the tenth ring I picked it up "Good Evening David Nightingale Fenton Speaking How can I be of service"

I waited for the caller to respond "Dave it's happening again I-I need help, no I need your help Please?"

"Norman whatever it is ,Can it wait My **grandson** just arrived an-"

"Dest The thing is waking up I need help"

"Well what do I do?"

"Bring the boy, heck bring anyone as long as they wont hurt anyone or thing so hurry and Please... Help me" The last part was so quiet it wasn't even a whisper on the wind, I put the phone down and just stared, I'm not sure how long I was there until Danny tapped my shoulder " Danny get paulina and pack anything you have, want or need, I have to go to new York for a meeting with an associate of mine but I can't leave you here" he nodded and ran off only when he came back with his friend and their things did I move.


	6. Goblins,Ghosts and Ghouls

_**"Bring the boy, heck bring anyone as long as they wont hurt anyone or thing so hurry and Please... Help me" The last part was so quiet it wasn't even a whisper on the wind, I put the phone down and just stared, I'm not sure how long I was there until Danny tapped my shoulder _**" Danny get paulina and pack anything you have, want or need, I have to go to new York for a meeting with an associate of mine but I can't leave you here" **_he nodded and ran off only when he came back with his friend and their things did I move.**_

_Danny P.O.V_

I walked into gramps office to see if he fell asleep last night because we did go to sleep really late when i heard him talking on the phone _"Bring~Heck~wont hurt~hurry~Please.~"_ I was confused by what I heard so I went over and tapped gramps on the shoulder which made him jump slightly before turning round to talk to me

" Danny get paulina and pack anything you have, want or need, I have to go to new York for a meeting with an associate of mine but I can't leave you here" I nodded to confused to actually do anything else, I ran off and grabbed my stuff as well as Lina and her stuff

"Danny Will you explain whats going on?" I Sighed and told her what I heard and what I was told and pulled her Into Gramps's office thing

"Brilliant, Why don't you two go downstairs for breakfast while I print our tickets off" We nodded and began to chat on our way down

"So What do you think this about?" Lina asked as we got in to the kitchen

"Dunno but I think that there is more to this 'business associate' than there seems" Lina nodded seemingly agreeing with me, I pulled down the cereal as Lina handed me the bowls and milk, when I passed her breakfast to her she looked up at me in suprise and annoyance

"Bran-flakes?Seriously?" I nodded quietly munching on my food as she kept talking "So New York eh? Ever been?" I shook my head in denial, we just finished our food when gramps came down stairs holding a piece of paper

"C'mon train'll leave soon" I nodded and handed Lina my dirty dish while I grabbed our stuff and followed gramps who had Lina in tow.

When we got to the train station gramps led us to our booth and I put our bags in the overhanging space and sat next to Lina quietly "Hey, Quit being so grim it'll be fine" I nodded "You sure?" she asked in a sing song voice, again I nodded "Danny are you okay?"

I sighed as she lent her head on my shoulder "Not really"

"Why *Yawn* not?" I sighed and simply laid my head on hers

"Go to sleep Lina, we'll talk later" she nodded and closed her eyes, minutes later I heard her snoring gently "Sleep tight, sis" I closed my eyes and followed her example, unaware that gramps had been watching us with a smile on his face.

"Danny, Danny, Wake up boy!" My eyes snapped open to see gramps pulling our bags down, I moved a little and managed to jostle Lina awake

"Wakey,Wakey sleepy head" I said teasingly "trains stopping now"

She nodded and we slid out of our seats following gramps outside to see him talking to a Brown haired, Blue eyed man dressed in a sharp dark business suit with a red tie we walked up to them and he looked at us

"Good evening I trust your trip wasn't too tiring children"

I glared at him as gramps introduced him "Children this is Mr. Norman Osborn, Norman these are my grandchildren Dante and Alayna Nightingale" Both of us blinked in surprise that gramps had given us fake I.D's but Mr. Odborn didn't even falter

"It's a pleasure" He smiled at us and gestured to his car

Both Lina and I gaped at the vehicle in front of us "That's your car?" Paulina asked flabbergasted

I blinked in shock "You have a Maybach 57 S" All three of them looked at me in surprise, I blushed slightly "It's kinda my dream car"

Mr. osborn smiled "Would you like to ride up front then?" I gaped in surprised and nodded in excitement, We got in the car and headed off


	7. Keys,Maps and Oh Craps

_ Danny P.O.V_

If asked I'm pretty sure that both Lina and I would agree that the ride ended too quickly,We protested loudly against gramps who ended up pulling us into Osborn's home, which turned out to be a large apartment complex with the Osborn's living in the penthouse suite

Both of us let an impressed whistle at the sheer elegance of the building and decor "Fancy"

"Glad to know that you appreciate the decor, Dante" I nodded, absently realizing that I was already used to my fake name

We followed Mr. Osborn to a room that had beds on both sides with a set of drawers at the end of each bed, the bed on the left had a purple bed-sheet and pillow cases where the bed on the right was a Light grass green, I ran and jumped on top of the purple while paulina copied with the green one, Mr. Osborn smiled "If you need anything just ask" We nodded and watched as he left

I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my black laptop that had a light blue stark industries logo on the back, after starting it up I guided the mouse over to the command prompt and set a couple of core codes "Alright for a couple years now New York has been a hot spot for super human and mutant activity and I wanna know why or what caused the start of it"

"Danny, c'mon New York isn't a hot spot, There's nothing going on and- What are you doing?" she asked as my screen flashed and a map popped up on my laptop, on the map were several colored dots among which were Blue,Yellow and Green " .That?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "It's A Map Alayna, Didn't school teach you that?" I let the sarcastic reply roll of my tongue, Lina glared at me but I shrugged it off and began typing on my computer, the dots began to disappear First the majority which were the Blue, The minority went next meaning the few Green dots vanished leaving the yellow which mostly centered around two areas " North Salem and bayville are where we should be"

"Dante?, how did you make this?" I stayed silent letting my guilt speak for me "Who's is it?"

I gulped "Shield?" I told, well more like asked, her, she sighed and looked at me

"Why? you could have made your own" I gulped and blushed bright red

"I sort of hacked them and looked at information on heroes and mutants and stuff" She looked at me and glared about to say something but was interrupted.

"Dante, Alayna could you please come in here?" both of us traded confused glances and walked into the living room, to see three adults in black body suits each with weapons "Now could you to please explain why someone, most logically it would be one of you two,yes?"

I chuckled nervously and raised my hand "That as me, sorry" They glared at me, Lina looked at me in irritation as she ran out of the room, I heard her open the door to our room and slam it a few seconds, when she came back she was holding a black rectangular block "Is that my laptop?" She nodded "I hate you"

"No, You love me"she taunted

"out of requirement" I snapped back, One of the adults in catsuits went to take my laptop but I snatched it away before they could get it.

"You can either give us the computer or you can come with us." I scowled

* * *

_Third person P.O.V_

I looked at the kid in front of me, He had his laptop in a death grip and was whispering to his sister.

All through the trip he didn't let his laptop out of his grip nor did he and his sister stop whispering, It Was Aggravating, When we landed thought they shut up, Mainly due to Fury's glare who looked at me then the kid, I brought him away from his sister and into an interview room, As he was the main priority we would interview him first but we would have to get him to cooperate, I handed him a cup of water which he merely ignored, "So kid I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions and your gonna answer them, right?" He nodded and I mentally grinned

_'Let the Games Begin' _

"Name?"

"Sir Charles Harrington the 14th"

"where were you when you hacked us?"

"train"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why did you hack us?"

"Well, I was gonna take over the world but I got distracted by something shiny"

And thus the one sided argument continued filled with questions and sarcastic comments

"Are we done?" the kid asked in a voice that said he was tired, Irritated I nodded and gestured to the door I listened as the director spoke to him "Thank you agent thompson" I nodded to the director and watched as he led the kid away#

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N: bien Bonjour mes chéris there is a reason why I am using a Little bit of french as I will be putting it in the future chapters **

**Thanks to:**

**ethiopian1987(::)**

**terfa(::)**

**RedtailHawk19(::)**

**cheerfullygrim(::)**

**Now I want to decide on the pairings it can be same gender or opposite gender relationships and I need Ideas for a poll so if you have any pairing you want to see on the poll send me a P.M or wright a review, now it can be a pairing from any marvel group or type of heroes or villains, it can be Fantastic four, avengers, x-men e.t.c or maybe an oc  
**


	8. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

**A/N: hi everybody got some good and bad news/strong/p**  
**Good news is that I'm not discontinuing/strong/p**  
**Bad news is that I have a bit of a block cuz I need to make a poll for pairings but don;t have a clue and I need at least four OC's but havn't a clue on what they should be like **

**so I ask of you **  
**please help **

**Phantom.K**


End file.
